The present invention relates to selecting media programming for play on a device, and more specifically, to a method for auto-selecting programming for play.
When there are several programs running at same time in different media channels and available for, for example, viewing or listening at a device, choosing a preferred program for listening or viewing is a laborious process. Also, while playing one program on the device, there are time periods and/or situations where the content is not of interest either because of specific elements of the program, or the program has been interrupted by advertisements which are of no interest. It is desirable to switch to another program during these periods, and return to the preferred program when such periods have ended, or alternatively switch to a third program depending on what programs are being provided at any point in time. Unless one monitors all of the channel schedules closely and dynamically assesses the current content of the programs, skipping to the most appropriate channel/portions of the program is difficult.